911 Tribute
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: Watching his city's beloved landmarks falling into pieces, he knew this was only the start. It's a sign of something big coming up, something he won't want to know about. Rated K. One Shot. Tribute to the 911 Events.


AN. This is a one shot tribute to the 911 incident. Chiron might be a bit OCC..…LOL. And sorry, when the 911 incident happen I was a toddler so I apologize in advance for any inaccuracy of the events. Anyway, don't forget to review!

Disclaimer. If I owned the Percy Jackson series, Luke would still be alive.

Watching his city's beloved landmarks falling into pieces, he knew this was only the start. It's a sign of something big coming up, something he won't want to know about.

xoxoxoxoxox moment of silence xoxoxoxo

It all just started off as an ordinary day, well technically morning. The last great battle Camp Half Blood had to fight was again Camp Jupiter. Thank Gods, they separated both camps or that war would never end. Chiron liked the peacefulness Camp Half Blood had ever since that war. Nobody is worrying about facing great enemies, the biggest challenge they have so far is recruiting new demigods. Sadly, a lot of demigods died on their way getting to the camp.

Today, Chiron was on one of the Strawberry trucks selling the camp's strawberries for money. Not that they actually needed the money, but people do wonder behind the mist what Camp Half Blood is. Of course they couldn't actually see the camp and the demigods, instead they see a Strawberry field.

Chiron likes to sell the strawberries early in the morning, around 8 to 9 am as the campers get ready for their days activity. Markets also prefer receiving their strawberries early so they could sell the strawberries fresh for the rest of the day, so they often make great deals. The market Chiron sells his strawberries to is the one right next to the World Trade Centers. It's one of the most popular supermarkets in New York (AN. I don't live in New York so please excuse this if it's wrong ) and they always welcome new stock.

8:40 am. Chiron looked at his watch. Perfect, the supermarket just opened. Catching the manager of the market going into his office, Chiron and the manager started negotiating deals as Argus loaded the boxes of strawberries into the supermarket.

8:45am. "So the price is exactly the same as last time?" The manager asked Chiron.

"Yes. No changes." Chiron nodded.

"Wait a second." The manager picked up his ringing phone. "Yes?"

A burst of screams came outside of the supermarket as Chiron and the manager went out of the office just to find nobody left in the supermarket - not even the employees. "Is everything alright?" the manager called frustratedly. "Where's everybody?"

Looking out of the glass doors, Chiron could see gray smokes filling up the sky. Outside of the supermarket, everything is chaotic. People were screaming, crying, running around but they were all looking towards the massive towers. Towers? Chiron could only see one tower standing firm. Blinking his eyes, he realized the second one had collapsed. A smoking plane was on top of the rubbles as flames sprung out of it.

"Oh. My. Gosh." The manager beside Chiron stood there paralyzed. Tears sprung upon his eyes. "Hijackers." he muttered.

Standing there mesmerized by the crowd, Chiron realized it was already 8:55am. He is way behind his schedule. His campers are probably waiting for him wondering where he is. "Argus?" Chiron called as loudly as an elderly centaur could.

"Argus?" Chiron's hoarse voice blended in with desperate cries of survivors and the mournful wailing.

"Argus?" Chiron took a quick glance at his surroundings, Argus who usually stands out in the crowd with his many eyes was seen nowhere. Please Gods, Chiron silently prayed to them. Let Argus be alright, he's the security guard of our camp, we need him. Surely, Hera wouldn't allow her own son to die.

"Chiron!" A strong arm grabbed the centaur from behind. "We have to go. Now! Titans!"

Chiron spun around and thankfully saw Argus. "Titans?" he repeated carefully.

"They're causing this. I saw your father, I mean Kronos!" Argus whispered urgently.

Chiron was taken back. Father. It's true that Kronos is his father but that's one of the many things Chiron is ashamed about. Kronos being his father. He does not want such a cruel titan to be his dad but not even the Gods can change something about that. Wait. Kronos? Chiron was sure Kronos is gone. The only way he could have came back is if people swear loyalty to him. That's not possible.

A huge boom brought Chiron back to September 11th 2001. Another airplane crashed into the second Twin Tower. Chiron could see what Argus meant. The airplane had the distinctive sign of Kronos. This is bad. That means the titans had risen and would cause trouble again. No demigods should know about this yet.

Rapidly, Chiron and Argus left the strawberries at the supermarket as Argus drove wordlessly through the streets of New York back to Long Island. They didn't want to stay in this area if the titans are near. The only place they can hide from the titans now is Camp Half Blood. Chiron made a mental note to himself not to allow campers outside of camp unless if it's needed.

Ever since, in the back of Chiron's mind, Chiron could hear a ghostly chant of Kronos speaking. The chant of Kronos is always the same.

A Half-Blood of the eldest gods,

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze

The prophecy is close. Chiron knows it.


End file.
